Common Scars
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: One year after the final war and a celebration is in the works. Hermione finds much needed comfort in the arms of the woman who looks most like her torturer. Hermione/Andromeda. Rated M for mature themes and language.
1. Common Scars

Share

Common Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Challenge time. Greyella, her devious mind gave me the pairing of Hermione/Andromeda. A party setting, a mirror. Here is the result.

* * *

Hermione looked at the invitation. The commemorative gathering was tonight. One year had passed since the final battle took place. The gathering was to honor those who were lost in the fray and celebrate life. Celebrate the post-war life that those who passed, sacrificed to make possible. She couldn't decide if the party was a good idea or not. In theory it made sense. Those lost didn't give their lives for their loved ones to waste away in mourning. What better way to celebrate the brave people they were than to live life, fully?

With her mind made she got off her bed and walked over to the closet. She didn't want to wear black, the day was meant to be jovial celebration of loved ones lost. She didn't want to wear red, all that blood lost. She didn't want to wear yellow, just too happy for a day of so much loss. Finally she came to a simple, elegant, silver dress. She couldn't think of any reason not to wear silver. She slid the garment on and zipped the side.

She examined the fit. Sleek and snug, but not excessively so. She moved comfortably in the dress. The hem was just above the knee, not too dressy, not too casual, the slit in the back stopped several inches above the knee, but she didn't think much of it. The sleeves on the dress had been modified in length to cover her scar, all of her clothes had been modified to cover her scar. She'd seen women wear much racier clothes to much more formal events. She paired the dress with a pair of sensible -but sexy- two inch peek-a-boo pumps. She chose to wear white gold and sapphire jewelry for a bit of color. Sweeping her hair off her neck in a simple low bun, she checked her appearance one last time and opted to add a light charcoal to her eyes and gloss to her lips.

She locked her flat, raised her wards and apparated Malfoy Manor. She arrived amidst a throng of people. Many turned to see who the new comer was. Eyes widened at the sight of her. The crowd parted and she blushed slightly as she walked through. She could hear the whispers, speculation on why she had arrived alone no doubt, and feel the eyes on her. It took considerable self-control not to sprint to the door to get away from them.

Finally she was greeted by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Lucius was carted off to Azkaban when the dark lord fell. Too many crimes to pardon. Narcissa's role in defeating Voldemort earned her freedom. Draco was under probation of sorts, he was free to live his life, but the Ministry was keeping an eye on him. Narcissa generously opened her home, now cleaned of dark artifacts by the Ministry at her request. When the idea for the celebration first came to be Narcissa insisted that there was no better way to purge the shadow of Voldemort than to fill his old headquarters with joy and love. Everyone agreed and the party was arranged.

She greeted the mother and son graciously. "I'm glad you chose to attend." Draco said sincerely, taking her hand and shaking it... Like equals do. I felt a surprised smile work its way onto my lips. Narcissa leaned in closely and whispered into my ear.

"Please understand that I could not lift finger against my sister... no matter how much discomfort I felt watching her hurt you." She pressed her lips to Hermione's cheek and the young witch felt color rise on her face.

"Thank you." Was all she replied. Their sensuality seemed to be written in to their DNA itself. Her heart needed to step past them and calm considerably. Hermione made her way into the grand entryway. The manor was exquisitely bright now that there were no Death Eaters darkening it. Everything was tastefully decorated in cheerful tones. It didn't take long for another scene like the one outside to unfold, but this time Harry and Ron ambled over.

"Bloody stared at us when we came in too." Ron muttered. Harry nudged him.

"And you couldn't understand why I've always hated being famous." He joked. Her two best friends embraced her breifly.

"I think we get it now." Hermione replied smiling. Ron nodded.

"Bloody rude to stare." He mumbled. The observers had begun to mingle again. Apparently they'd had their fill for now. Throughout the night each of the trio had many admirers approach them. Hermione had been offered a great many drinks and not knowing how to refuse them politely, accepted. Resulting in a rather pissed drunk brightest witch of her age.

The party very slowly began to die down. Hermione went in search of a ladies room. Ron and Harry were getting ready to leave and insisted on bringing her home in her drunken state. She finally found one and relieved herself. Walking back out she was surprised to hear voices. She hadn't heard anything on her way there. She looked in the direction of the sound and noted a door cracked open. She assumed that it must not have been properly closed. If she were thinking straight she would probably have shrugged and walked away, but she wasn't thinking straight. She made her way to the door with the intention of closing it for whomever occupied the room.

The floor creaked suddenly under her feet and when she reached the door the two sisters inside were already looking up and at her. "Miss Granger, have you lost your way?" Narcissa asked politely, but curtly. Hermione swayed for a moment. She smiled, frowned and smiled again.

"I saw the door cracked... Wanted to close it... For you." She managed to slur out. Narcissa turned to her older sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for the gesture. Allow me to escort you back to the ball room." She said standing. Andromeda followed suit. She took Narcissa's wrist gently.

"Let me." She offered quietly. The two of them stared for a moment. "You should get back to your guests." She said pointedly. Narcissa scoffed for a moment and brushed past her sister and out of the door. She stopped next to Hermione.

"I do hope you've enjoyed the party, Miss Granger." She said politely and continued to float away.

"Hello Andromeda. How are you holding up?" Hermione asked. It was a hard day for someone who lost their husband and daughter to the war, she was certain.

"I'm holding up remarkably well, considering. Rebuilding a relationship with my sister has helped the healing process." She replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, though it seems I've had a bit more to drink than a lady should. I was hoping to get a moment with you. I wanted to say that... Tonks... your daughter... she was truly an amazing witch. She was a wonderful friend." Hermione said.

Andromeda smiled sadly. "Thank you... She spoke very highly of you." Hermione noted the appraising look Andromeda was giving her. "Its not hard to see why." She continued. Hermione was taken aback. Breifly she saw a flash of Bellatrix in the witch. Her boldness was reminiscent of her darker sister. She shook the idea from her mind. Andromeda was not evil.

Color rose in her cheeks for the hundreth time that evening. She laughed nervously and took a moment to survey the older witch more closely. The most obvious thing was her strong resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. There was much of the same hardness in the woman as her late older sister, but none of the insanity. Beautiful, but full in a way Bellatrix hadn't been when Hermione saw her. She wondered if Bellatrix was as radiant as Andromeda before her fourteen year stint in Azkaban.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, not really knowing how to continue. Andromeda wasn't opening the door wide for her to wall through. "Your dress is lovely, that pink reminds me of Tonk's hair. Is that why you chose it?"

Andromeda smiled. "You really are brightest of your age, aren't you?" She took a step closer to Hermione. "I really admire what you've done for the magical community. So young..." She ran the back of her hand across Hermione's cheek, eliciting a gasp. "Yet so grown up." She finished.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but Hermione threw caution to the wind. The woman was either unaware of personal boundaries or interested. 50/50 chance and she liked those odds. She leaned up and ghosted her lips arcross Andromeda's mouth. Andromeda pressed back.

Without thought, the kiss deepened. Instinctive desire took over, leaving chests heaving and breath shortened. For a time there was nought but lips and tongues. Finally the women pulled apart. Andromeda turned her attentions to Hermione's elegant neck, kissing and biting. Andromeda was the perfect combination of soft and hard. Hermione did all she could to press closer to the woman.

"Hermione..." She muttered against soft skin.

"Mmm?" Enjoyment was evident in the response.

"Spend the night with me." It wasn't a question, nor a demand. It was as though she simply knew the night was going to progress that way. Hermione nodded, but suddenly stiffened.

"Harry and Ron!" She exlaimed. "They're waiting for me!" Andromeda just laughed.

"Cissy sent them home as soon as she left, hence the curt manner in which she left. She can be quite jealous my baby sister. I promised to get you home safe, though my intentions aren't to get you home at all. I suppose staying here with me is still safe though." Hermione smiled. If Harry and Ron weren't waiting on her than nothing was in the way. She leaned up and kissed the sister of her torturer.

Curls, so like those of Bellatrix. Eyes, a softer brown, those same full, pouting lips. High, aristocratic cheekbones that gave her an air of assumed superiority. The resemblance was so striking. Andromeda noted the way Hermione was looking at her. With surprising swiftness Andromeda's hand snaked around the back of Hermione's neck, squeezing not gently. Hermione leaned into the hand, hoping to assuage the pressure.

"I know that I look like my sister and indeed, I have a few... common traits that she did, but do not look at me that way. I made my decisions, chose my side. I am not perfect, but I am not Bellatrix." She spat. Hermione considered her for a moment. Ill tempered and rash. Indeed similar to Bellatrix, but no, certainly not like her sister. The hand on her neck loosened.

"I'm sorry for that-" Andromeda began. Hermione pressed a finger to her lips.

"Take me to bed." She demanded. Andromeda's eyes widened momentarily before a smirk played at her lips. The younger witch must enjoy a bit of roughness. She could work with that. She led Hermione to her chambers, feeling the young witch's eyes on her as they walked. She knew she might be taking advantage of the girl, but she couldn't make herself feel concern over it. She was not Bellatrix, but she was no saint.

Hermione leaned up to capture soft lips with hers again. The kiss began softly. Tension built slowly, naturally until there was nothing to think of but frenzied lips and tongues. Andromeda's hand deftly slid the zipper on the side of Hermione's dress down, never breaking contact. They parted reluctantly so that the garment could be pulled off.

Andromeda stopped. Her eyes lingered on Hermione's arm. She reached out, nearing it but not touching the scar. Hermione smiled sadly, taking Andromeda's hand and pressing it to her marred skin. "Its okay, its old now." She assured the older witch.

"I've got one as well." The older witch informed her. Her voice sounded cold and flat. Hermione e looked up, searching in her eyes. Bellatrix had marked her own sister? Andromeda nodded and turned, gesturing to Hermione to unzip her dress. The material fell to the floor. Hermione searched the skin before her for any signs of maltreatment.

"Where?" She asked. Andromeda reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She turned toward the young witch and lifted her left breast. There, where I would be hidden until Andromeda lay on her back was her older sister's name. Unlike Hermione's scar, the one before her was in beautiful, delicate even.

"To keep her close to my heart, she said. I put a concealment charm on it whenever Ted and I were intimate. No one knows about it but Cissy. And now you." She moved closer to Hermione and pulled the loose bun down, watching as curls so like her own, so like Bella's, fell about young shoulders.

"Did she torture you?" Hermione.e asked breathlessly.

"Yes, nearly every night. Until I ran. I was hers." She replied. "We're the only two people who have survived her with our sanity. You're a very powerful woman." Hands slid down Hermione's sides, resting at her hips. "I like power."

Hermione moaned as Andromeda backed her onto the bed. Her eyes had darkened, making the resemblance even closer. Hermione pushed the thought away and focused instead on the picture of beauty presented before her. Brown eyes stared down into much of the same. Stories of desire and passion passed between kindred souls, both carved from the same knife.

Underclothes were removed and tossed anywhere. Soon skin pressed against skin enticingly. Andromeda marvelled at the feel of Hermione beneath her. She hadn't had a woman in years. She'd been alone since she lost Ted. She felt the graceful hand slide downward, felt her own slickness as the woman passed a finger over her swollen clit. She breathed a sigh of relief, everything still worked properly. She'd imagined herself a dried up well, but she just needed some priming.

Hermione inhaled sharply through her teeth at the feel of Andromeda's arousal on her fingers. "Oh god, Dromeda." She whimpered, sliding her fingers in circles around the nub. She sat up and wrapped her left arm around the woman's waist, loving the rhythm of rocking hips. She dipped her head to cirlce one nipple, then the other, matching the pace of her fingers below. Andromeda buried her face in Hermione's neck, kissing and nipping, moaning so beautifully.

"Hermione, inside me. Now." She demanded and bit down on tender flesh. Hermione cried out in a desperate amalgamation of pain and pleasure. She slide her fingers lower and easily pushed three fingers into the eager woman. Andromeda threw her head back in pleasure. "Yes, oh gods. Let me feel that power, Hermione."

Hermione set a deliberately slow pace. She slid out slowly before slamming back up into the woman, causing Andromeda to cry out with each and every thrust. Andromeda rocked her hips down to meet her again and again. Suddenly she pushed Hermione onto her back, placing her hand squarely on the woman's chest, holding her in place and rode out her orgasm.

Hermione nearly came with the sight of Andromeda's pleasure. The passion that made its way into already beautiful features made Hermione's heart pound double time. Her soft cries of ecstacy made their way into Hermione's soul. Andromedy collapsed onto Hermione. The two women embraced, a tangle of arms and legs, torsos closely pressing. Hot tears fell onto Hermione's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Hermione asked, petting the curls draped over her. So like Bellatrix's hair falling over her yet so different. Soft and clean, two things Bellatrix most certainly was not.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm relieved." Andromeda replied, her face hard as she wiped tears from her eyes furiously.

"Relieved?" Tumbled perplexed inquiry from swollen lips.

"I was with Ted for so long. I didn't know if I was going to be able to... With someone else." Andromeda explained. Hermione smiled.

"You were wonderful." She assured the woman before her. Andromeda smirked and Hermione fought the urge to shudder. Too much like Bellatrix. Hermione closed her eyes and arched into Andromeda, who took the cue. She felt long thin fingers slide along her skin. She focused hard on how it felt, not how similar it felt to a dead woman.

She felt nails bite into her thighs and gasped. Her eyes opened wide. "Stop thinking of my sister. You're with me." Andromeda demanded forcefully. Hermione nodded and stared up into the beautiful face coming closer to hers. Lips reunited in a dance of heat. Hermione gave in to the feelings, her hips undulated into the woman on top of her.

Andromeda groaned at Hermione's desire. She needed this, this desire for her. This power over the young witch. Mmm, how similar indeed to her sister. She wanted to dominate the witch below her. She tested the waters, pulling Hermione's hands above her head and securing them to the bed post. She hushed the small sound of protest. "Don't fight me." She commanded. Hermione moaned and Andromeda smirked, she could tell when a woman wanted the lead to be taken from her.

Hermione turned her head to the side as Andromeda's mouth made its way down her body. The woman teased her nipples sans merci. She caught sight of Andromeda hovering over her in the mirror on the wall and had to close her eyes against the urge to scream. So intense was the pleasure it was almost painful. "Please..." She whispered. The smirk on the older witch's mouth grew more mischevious. she kissed her way lower, leaving a hot trail in her wake.

After what seemed like forever Hermione felt those full lips place a chaste kiss on her sex. Andromeda had aroused her so fully that her hips bucked up at the contact. "Dromeda..." She trailed off, her voice colored with need.

Three long fingers slid into her, her cries filled the room. By chance she opened her eyes and in the mirror she saw before her a familiar scene. Long dark curls surrounding her body. This time she didn't grimace. Andromeda was taking that memory and replacing it with pleasure. She didn't think of Bellatrix again that night. The feel of Andromeda, just Andromeda working her walls filled her every thought. The world spun on the tips of the older witch's fingers in those minutes.

"Dromeda... do it harder, please." Andromeda groaned and thrusted in earnest. The sight of the young woman, the brains of the golden trio, tied, helpless, open for her was almost too much to take.

"God Hermione. So fucking gorgeous." Andromeda crooned, bending low, flicking Hermione's clit with her tongue. The added sensation sent Hermione over the edge. Andromeda marvelled at the way the young woman's body seemed to collapsed in on itself. When she came her back arched, Hermione curled inward, her thighs shaking, gasping softly. For one moment everything in the world was perfect. Comfort was found in a warm embrace.

Two the two beautiful brunettes kissed once more, gently. Hermione turned onto her side, Andromeda wrapped her arm over her waist and they fell asleep that way.

Outside the door Narcissa stood, unbeknownst. She ran her fingers over her left hip, where Bellatrix's mark still stood out against palest skin. Beautiful and crazed, that's what her eldest sister had been. She smiled to think that the mark of her eldest sister had brought a connection for her middle sister and Hermione. She smiled wider at the knowledge that Dromeda had always shared her toys with the blonde.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	2. Sharing

Common Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: Literally Zero plot here, just smutting around.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the feeling of long slim fingers running down her stomach. Inching closer and closer to her core. "Mmm...can't a girl sleep?" She joked. It was in that moment she realized... Andromeda had only two hands, ten fingers... She was most certainly feeling more than two hands and ten fingers. Cocoa eyes snapped open wide.

The two Black sisters were smirking. Too similar, too attractive to resist, to even consider it. Andromeda's lips decended upon Hermione's clavicle. Blue eyes took in the sight, digging her nails into beautiful skin. Hermione was not pale like the sisters and the contrast between her and the two was beautiful.

"Mmm Andy, she is lovely and so soft." Narcissa crooned. Those blue eyes turned to Hermione. "You look positively ravishing with my sister upon you." She said, leaning down to dip her tongue into the young witch's navel. Hermione squirmed at the sensation of two tongues on her.

Quickly, she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Four hands, two of them exploratory, two of them possessive. She looked and was surprised to find that Narcissa was the owner of the rough hands. Andy hadn't been gentle the night before and perhaps her needs had calmed in the fray. Hermione had two powerful witches... Without their husbands for some time now, handling her body.

Sleep slowed her thoughts, it took a moment to realize that the gasps and small moans she heard were her own. "She's so responsive, sister. Lovely." Narcissa said. Hermione bit her lip.

"You would be two if you had two of the most beautiful witches making love to you together." Hermione responded. She head both sisters chuckle lightly.

"So you're enjoying being shared? You enjoy being our plaything?" Her own teeth tightened on her lower lip. Again they surprised her, Andromeda asked such a forward, almost cruel question. She always thought her kind. She was mistaken.

"God yes. I have the matching set." Both women laughed again. She watched as their mouths each possessed one of her breasts. Her right hand ran through soft, straight, white blonde hair as her left stroked brown curls. She thought that heaven must be something like this. Two beautiful women making love to her. She never considered herself a woman of questionable morals and briefly wondered if enjoying this so thoroughly was any indication.

Andromeda's mouth worked down to her hip, nipping gently as Narcissa moved her attention to Hermione's throat. The combination of sensations was euphoric. Her two lovers were quite orally proficient. Narcissa's throaty laugh sounded at that moment.

"Andy, she's quite enjoying this." She whispered to her sister. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that her heightened state of arousal left her mind wide open to the more practiced witch. Her eyes locked into blues. Color rose in her cheeks from the intensity of the blonde's gaze.

Predatory.

She bit back hard on the image of their eldest sister. She wouldn't ruin this, this rare and incredible experience with thoughts of torture. Narcissa caressed her face and Hermione leaned into the touch, yeilding once and for all to the pleasurable assault on her body.

Andromeda's tongue lashed at her clit. Narcissa closed her mouth over Hermione's, inhaling her moans, devouring her. Fingers probed at her entrance and Hermione moaned in urgency. Willing Andromeda to fill her. The kiss broke apart.

"Andy she wants you inside her so badly. Mmm, sweet girl. Do you want both of us inside you?" The smirk burned into Hermione's mind, branding her sexual psyche for life. She held Narcissa's gaze as the woman kissed her way down, joining her sister. Hermione looked straight up at the ceiling, this was simply too much to take.

"Ah, but take you will." Narcissa said, slipping two slim digits into wet depths. The excitement the two sisters had built up in the younger witch was very evident. Narcissa hissed through her teeth, watching her fingers disappear again and again. Andromeda smiled up at Hermione. Two more fingers were pressing into her, in perfect time with Andromeda's.

"Oh gods, yes!" Hermione crooned as her walls worked to accommodate both women. Hands gripped silken sheets as a vice. Oh the delicious burning of being opened wide, being pushed just past the boundary or what was previously considered possible.

Intoxicating.

Thoughts began to haze over, the feel of hands and a tongue on her clit became the entire world. Nothing outside of the bed mattered, only that what was happening in the bed, never, ever stop. Andromeda's beautiful mouth was somehow at her breast and that final added sensation pushed Hermione beyond.

The force of it nearly broke the fingers filling her. The sheets in her hands ripped, her spine curled, breasts high. Oh those moments, those perfect moments where everything was right, everything made sense. Her orgasm faded and hands turned her onto all fours. Before the tremors from her first orgasm faded Hermione felt fingers pressing back into her.

She slumped forward as two fingers fucked her mercilessly. So much harder, so much faster. Her hips thrust backward in time with the pumping hand. She didn't know who was fucking her until Narcissa kneeled before her. Her beautiful womanhood practically dripping with arousal. Hermione moaned at the sight. Neatly trimmed blond hair on soft pink skin. The aristocratic woman was wet from fucking her.

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Bella's brand on the blonde. She kissed the scar, a comforting gesture. For all their differences Hermione and Narcissa had these common scars. "Taste her." Andromeda demanded. Hermione leaned forward and probed between those sweet folds.

Andromeda smiled as her sister's head fell back, a peek of her perfect teeth visible between her parted lips. She smiled at the sight. Narcissa didn't know how to be alone and Hermione was the solution for both of them. Beautiful, intelligent, young and eager. Plus she knew the same pain as the two Black sisters. She was putty in their hands. Pliable, willing.

Andromeda pressed her hand down on between Hermione's shoulder blades. She held the young woman against her sisters sex, pinning her between the two Black sisters. There was no option but to make love to Narcissa while Andromeda pounded into her.

Hermione felt the circles being rubbed onto her clit. Andromeda's hand came down on her ass. Narcissa moaned as Hermione squealed into her sex, vibrations coursing through her. The hand colored her olive skin red. Suddenly walls closed around elegant fingers. Hermione's orgasm tore through her and made her mouth work even more insistently upon Narcissa. Almost immediately after the blonde witch reached her own peak, pulling Hermione's hair, eyes closed tight.

The three women rested for a while. "You were always my favorite sister." Narcissa finally said.

"No, I wasn't." Andromeda replied. Narcissa scrunched her nose at being corrected.

"Okay. When I wanted something you were my favorite sister." She amended.

"Um... I'm right here you know..." Brown and blue eyes turned on Hermione, different in color and the same in expression. Hermione laughed at the likeness. "If you're going to argue about me like children, I'm going back to sleep." She turned over and away from them as if to prove it.

Narcissa and Andromeda smirked at one another before turning to the sweet brunette. Four hands turned Hermione onto her back. "We're not quite done yet." Narcissa said and Hermione laughed.

It was only 10 a.m. and already it was a beautiful day.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it! Seriously, tell me.


	3. Capitulation and Mistresses

_Common Scars_

Chapter Three: Capitulation and Mistresses

A/N: I know... I know... WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! Ugh, I mean... what can I say? Life has a way of putting your fanfiction on the backburner. Bout to peter pan up in this bitch and never grow up. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Earthen curl falls across an olive cheek. Wide-eyed and smiling, the young woman burrows herself deeper into the plush bedding beneath her. Crystal eyes turn toward their cocoa counterpart. "Wicked little thing, this one. She makes love as if she were made for such purposes." Narcissa whispers to her sister.

Andromeda shakes her head. "She's quite the swot, Cissa. You should know. Your son complained of it often enough." She shoots back. Oceans turn again to the sated young witch.

"She is exquisite, sister. So sweet, so lovely." Pale fingers trail from clavicle, along the rounded curve of a breast, dipping into Hermione's waist and tracing her generous hip back out. "I long to ruin her." This last admission escapes as growl.

Andromeda smirks. "I find her quite thoroughly ruined already, Cissy, she-"

"Is this some sort of pureblood thing? Stop speaking about me as though I'm not here. I can see you, hear you!" She stares defiantly back at the two sets of eyes with identical raised eyebrows. "No one will be ruining me. I'll have none of it! Now one of you pull the sheet over me." She demands, closing her eyes and turning to her side.

The sisters share a look. One of Hermione's eyes opens slightly. She catches a glimpse of glance tendered, before those eyes are on her again. "Did she just interrupt me?" Andromeda asks no one in particular.

"I believe she did." Narcissa replies, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. "She needs punishment 'Dromeda!"

"Indeed, she is a glutton for it. Shall we placate her?" Hermione sighs. Purebloods. Suddenly she tackles both beauties, one in each arm. She brandishes wand too swiftly for her lovely ladies to react, binding them to the bed.

"Cheeky witches, ill have you both!" She exclaims as wood slides beneath pillow from whence it came. "Who shall I have first?" Stoic expressions display prideful pureblood nature. Lips stay as bound as legs and arms. Ever the studious, Hermione contemplates the pros and cons of the choices. She'd already had the blonde witch that morning. Taking her again would infuriate Andromeda, the woman clearly lacked patience. But taking Andromeda first would get Narcissa nice and frustrated once more.

The sisters watch as the woman hums her way to decision. Determination settles into her features as mask. Previous warmth in eyes turns to cold fire. A small finger runs down the line between Narcissa's ribs, past navel, stopping just before needy heat. Blue depths crackle electric, hips straining toward contact.

Hermione laughs, laying her palm flat on pale skin. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Words spill, liberally dredged in menace.

"Fuck you, release me." Blonde defiance spills. Hermione tsks and lifts her hand from the woman's skin. She turns her gaze to Andromeda. Smile forms. She could practically see the elder sister's pride as puddle beneath her. Yes, she would do nicely.

"Far too much pride, not like your sister here." Narcissa watches as Hermione's lips descend onto Andromeda's throat. She nibbles lightly, teasing. Andromeda shifts, wanting more. "You see how she capitulates? You see how she bends in order to gain what she desires? It is a different kind of strength. One you would do well to learn." Hermione explains, turning from Narcissa.

Hermione leaned down. Kissing Andromeda softly on the mouth. "Do you want me to fuck you?" She asks cooly. She hears the hiss of Narcissa sucking air between her teeth and smirks. One last thread of defiance holds Andromeda from answering. Hermione sighs in faux exasperation. Air parts as small hand slaps. Andromeda moans painfully.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me." Comes whimpered reply. Mirth shines in the young woman's eyes. She rakes her nails down Andromeda's side, bringing pale skin to reds. Leaning down once more she chuckles into the older witch's ear.

"Then beg for it, slut." Harsh words spill from cold lips. Andromeda moans low in her throat.

"Hermione, please... touch me." She says gently. Hermione smiles. Looking down at her hands resting on the brunette's torso.

"But... I am touching you." She replies with a smirk. "Perhaps you wanted to be more specific." Narcissa struggles again. Cruel eyes turn to the woman. No room for compromise, no room for forgiving. The slap is harsh and leaves Narcissa stunned, her cheek stinging. "You'll stay the fuck still." Hermione says pointedly.

"Please, fuck me Hermione." Andromeda interrupts. She stares up at the young woman with heavily lidded eyes. The young witch's lips curl. A victory smirk of sorts.

"Mmm, capitulation wears well on you. It's just your color." Hermione taunts, her chuckle the epitome of cruel as Andromeda moans for her degradation. Laughs cease as tongue moves to more carnal purpose. Taking a nipple beneath it and moving the woman to pleasure. Hermione's words render the elder of sisters as clay, pliable... and moist.

Small hands do not disappoint. Wicked nails draw a map of desire across pale torso. Teeth claim territory and tongue soothes the aches. In Andromeda's eyes rests a world of pain and pleasure. Hermione kisses, bites and makes her way down, ever down. Desire glistens before her and she presses her pillow soft lips to mons gently, before the first sadistic thrust into the woman.

The moan is neither desire nor completion. Rather a dark and desperate hybrid of the two, both satisfaction and need all at once. Hermione stills hand mid-thrust to further torture the woman. Purebloods. She scoffs as Andromeda's hips mindlessly work, soaring upward and falling back. "You fucking slut." Hermione spits. "Look at you, working yourself on my fingers. Are you my slut?" Hermione demands coldly.

"Fuck... Yes, I'm your slut." Hermione smiles and curls her fingers inside the woman, giving her what she needs. Her hand continues its attentions to the brunette as her eyes turn to the blonde. "And you?" She presses. Narcissa lies, clearly aroused and exhausted from her struggling. Topaz sharpens to a deadly point.

"Fuck you." The aristocratic witch responds. Hermione laughs.

"You'd like to, wouldn't you? Are your fingers just aching to touch me? Are you ravenous for a taste? You could play nice, you know. You might just get what you want." The young witch smirks as desire and pride wage war inside the blonde. Both women are pulled from their exchange by the increased tempo of Andromeda's moans. Hermione returns her attention to Andromeda after one last lacivious glare at her sister.

Lips close once more around erect nipple, as thumb grazes clit. Hermione curls and twists her fingers, working the silken walls at her fingertips. Andromeda's eyes close, pleasure scrawled across her face plainly.

"...please." So quiet it could have been the rustle of a sheet. But the two embracing women turn wide-eyed to the stubborn blonde. Hermione smiles, reaching beneath her pillow and releasing the bonds.

Narcissa's hand shoots out immediately. Her fingers crawl their way between Hermione's folds. She finds wetness, sweetness and accosts the bundle of nerves, her fingers slick. The young witch's moans join Andromeda's, a duet of ecstasy filling the room. Teeth graze Hermione's neck as Andromeda comes undone.

Narcissa sinks her teeth into tender flesh and feels her hand flooded a bit more. She shoves the woman down on her back, hard. Looking directly into chocolate brown eyes she lowers mouth to replace fingers, reaching between her thighs and sinking into herself.

She is already close. Her tongue pushes Hermione closer and closer to the edge as she plays herself. As hips roll in earnest, she knows the witch is close. Her fingers change angle and mercilessly work at that spot, the one that makes her scream.

Narcissa cries her release into Hermione's sex, the vibrations pulling the young woman off the cliff just after her. Nails rake sharply up Narcissa's pale back and she quickly works herself to a second climax, her tongue still wrapped around Hermione's clit. Finally she feels those nails move through her hair and small fingers pull her away.

Three witches collapse in a heap of limbs, not knowing or caring which belongs to whom. After a few minutes Narcissa stirs, delicately disengaging from the lovers in bed. Her temporary lovers look at her with questions in their eyes. She regards her sister and the brains of the golden trio. She decides they suit one another nicely.

"I've a prior engagement I'm afraid. I'll have breakfast sent up for you." She explains, smiling when the two go back to looking at one another. She liked when her sister shared, it was... Lovely.

After a shower the youngest Black sister stepped over to the fireplace in the study and flooed to the Hog's Head pub. She made her way up to room 7 and opened the door to find long nails tapping on the table. The robust blonde reporter had been expecting her fifteen minutes ago.

"Im sorry darling." Narcissa offers, her head cast down, her eyes lit up. Her lover stands and places her hands on Narcissa's shoulders, pushing her down to her knees.

"Prove it." Rita demands. Narcissa smirks and slides the reporter's skirt up her generous thighs, over her hips. She sets to work, easily obeying her chosen mistress.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


End file.
